20beans
20beans (20ビンス) is an organization of 17 YouTube odorite from around the world to make collaboration dance covers, original choreography, or freestyle videos. Each collaboration features a new atmosphere with a unique combination of members. Concept 'Name' The name "20beans" stems from the original number of dancers involved, as soon after their video's release, Florence was included as the 20th dancer. The word "beans" in their name is a tribute to Florence, who was the reason they all came together. 'Appearance & Personality' Each members brings their own unique style to the unit, mixing to keep a fresh atmosphere in 20beans projects. Iris has short, edgy hair and an energetic hip hop dance style. Beck has curly hair and round glasses. Her smooth, laid back dance style maintains close synchronization with Iris. Xan has a softer, sweeter dance style. eMpiRe dashes a slight hip hop edge to 20beans. Florence has short dark hair and is fluent in a wide range of dance styles, tackling each with his signature sharp, bouncy style. His style smooths the naturalness of 20beans collaborations. Jyuke has long hair, bangs, and cutesy fashion. She bursts with an amazing amount of energy to synthesize cuteness with hip hop. J0nquille sports short, brown hair and cozy sweaters. He dances with a loose, bouncy style, lightening the atmosphere of 20beans collaborations. Levi has edgy fashion and rhythmic flow to weave 20beans' style together. Cookie Nyan combines sweetness with edge to bring fun energy to 20beans. Kandy Cos's spunky wigs and majestic dance style dazzle 20beans in color. Heidi adorns cute fashion and idol like charisma to sprinkle idol charm in 20beans. E☆ri's kindhearted expression and dance style warm the 20beans. TelMiwai brings the quirkiness to 20beans with her signature white hair and sunglasses. Her precise dance style maintains the 20beans flow. ChiChi has an adorable dance style. She softens 20beans with her sweet smile and warm heart. Butters keeps 20beans edgy with her bright smile and sharp dance style. Putputters brings 20beans down to earth with her tomboyish expression and fun dance style Jojo's sharp movements and smooth rhythm balance the members' cuteness with edginess. Elly's cheerfully bouncy style brightens the atmosphere. 'Dance Style' 20beans collaborations take on energetic, cute, and fun choreography with a happy expression and edgy cuteness. Members 'Current Members' # Iris # Beck # Xan # Florence # Jyuke # J0nquille # Levi # Cookie Nyan # Kandy Cos # Heidi # E☆ri # TelMiwai # ChiChi # Butters # Putputters # Jojo # Elly 'Former Members' # Tomemon # friskie # Miyu # Anna 'Member Profiles' * eMpiRe **Members: Iris, Beck, Xan, Florence **YouTube Channel: EmpireDance * Florence **YouTube Channel: xSymphonicNightmarex * Jyuke **YouTube Channel: FrozenJyuke * J0nquille **YouTube Channel: J0nquille * Levi **YouTube Channel: daffadill20 * Cookie Nyan **YouTube Channel: narutohatesyou512 * Kandy Cos **YouTube Channel: KandyCosplay * Heidi **YouTube Channel: heidimillefeuille * E☆ri **YouTube Channel: Mell0rine * TelMiwai **YouTube Channel: TelmiWai * ChiChi **YouTube Channel: Chi Chi * Butters **YouTube Channel: majikuruMaChan2 * Putputters **YouTube Channel: putputters * Jojo **YouTube Channel: ℐojo♡Coshscure *Elly **YouTube Channel: Elly Morin History 'Pre-Debut' All members were active individually on YouTube before they formed together into 20beans. 'Orgin' Originally, eMpiRe rounded up 24 YouTube odorite who were friends and fans of Florence to create a birthday collaboration, although only 19 dancers were able to participate in the final video. "Florence's Choreo Medley" was a series of dance clips of each member. The cover opened with Iris then transitioned to Jyuke, then to J0nquille, and so on until finally ending with Iris and Beck together to close the medley. Receiving positive feedback of the compilation medley, 17 of the dancers and Florence formed a dance collaboration unit. 'Rising' A few months after their formation, 20beans released their second collaboration project, a cover of Melochin's "Burenai Ai De," guest featuring German YouTube odorite Yume chan. Rather than a series of dancers, this video compiled multiple screens at once to show a group of dancers. 'Member Status' After the Burenai Ai De cover, Tomemon, friskie, Miyu, and Anna resigned due to schedule conflicts. Recently gaining new member Elly, the unit contains 17 members. Collaborations 'Iconic Collaborative Projects' 20beans's cover of "Burenai Ai De" guest featured German YouTube odorite Yume chan. List of Dances Sample Video Gallery Florence sexy choreo selfie.jpg|Florence icon.png|Iris and Beck from eMpiRe Jyuke icon.jpeg|Jyuke J0nquille xmas.JPEG|J0nquille] Heidi selfie.JPEG|Heidi Eori selfie.jpeg|E☆ri Butters jpop summit 14.jpg|Butters Image.jpg|Jojo Trivia * The group was originally organized by Iris, the leader of eMpiRe ** Not all of the members of 20beans knew each other before creating the birthday video, as eMpiRe invited YouTube odorites who commonly comment on Florence's newer and older videosCommented by Iris, the organizer of the project ** The original 24 members included Light, Ari 。Ki, In-V3rse, and TiffanyAdditional birthday wishes from these members are mentioned at the end of the video * Florence made a reaction video to his Birthday video days later, almost crying yet again upon watching the video External Links * 20beans member YouTube Channels Category:YouTube Dancers Category:Male Dancers Category:Female Dancers Category:YT Female Dancers Category:YT Male Dancers Category:Groups Category:CItations needed Category:YT Groups